1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a feed system, and more particularly, to a feed system with a constant pressure. The feed system being a liquid feed system with follow-up pressure is used in the medicament fill, the industrial dispensing, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automatic feed system is a very common application in the food industry, the pharmaceutical industry, etc. In conventional technology, the automatic feed system directly provides a steady air pressure to the top of the feed container to press out the liquid in the feed container download. This way will generate the difference of liquid level based on the liquid is effused slowly and orderly, as shown in FIG. 1A and 1B. Because the air weight is much smaller than the liquid weight, the output pressure value will be changed. Hence, the pressure located at the feed port is reduced slowly, and it will result in the variable of the feed flow rate.
In actual application, when two or more liquid materials must be mixed according to the specific proportion, it will cause that the entire chemical composition is changed and generates a failure product if the flow rate of one of the liquid materials is changed. Thereby, if a technology of steadily controlling the flow rate is provided, the output pressure value will not changed with the liquid level change so as to generate the product with the stable quality.
For the reason that the conventional feed system could not provide a constant pressure for generating products with steady quality, a need has arisen to propose a novel scheme that may adaptively provide a constant pressure and steadily control the output flow rate so as to generate the product with the stable quality.